Behind The Wall
by xTheShadowLordx
Summary: Gilbert gets lost in the forest, finds a castle, and meets the Roderich Edelstein. Now if only he could figure him out... Rated T for cursing and violence. Not really sure how this is gonna turn out. Updated weekly.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here goes, my first BIG work. I'm not sure how this is going to turn out, but I'm trying to focus on one MAIN story at a time, so I chose this one. No worries, I should be updating my prompt collection 'In The Beginning' just as much as this one, which should be once a week. WARNING - SWEARING.**

* * *

One

'Stupid Girl'

* * *

Gilbert Beilschmidt crashed through the trees of the thick forest, not even stopping to look behind could hear his pursuer at his heels, still keeping up. How long had it been? He dare not stop to check.

"Geez, Elizabeta, when will you fucking slow down?!" He panted, dodging another swoop of the frying pan.

"I will chase you to fucking Austria if I have to!" Another frying pan assault was quickly evaded. Gilbert chuckled, dodging a tree. "I think we are in Austria, leib."

"Well then I'll catch you-" Another vicious pan attack- "By the time we reach Hungary!" The fleeing albino dodged a tree, thinking about what led up to this. All he'd done was look through Elizabeta's clothes! What was the harm in that? Okay, maybe he tried on a few things...maybe Elizabeta walked into her room to see him wearing her dress...but that didn't mean he had to be chased through Austria in it! The skirt was REALLY weighing him down.

"Look, woman" he said, looking behind him. "Can't you just calm yourself for a little-GAH!" Gilbert cried out as he smashed into a tree. Elizabeta smiled evilly, lifting her frying pan. "Sorry, Gil, but maybe next time you shouldn't choose the forest route."

There was a painful smacking sound, and Gilbert was out.

* * *

When Gilbert woke up it took him awhile to realize where he was. But then he looked down and saw the frilly green dress with the apron and the small yellow bird pecking his hand, he remembered the intense chase that had ended in Elizabeta smacking him over the head with a frying pan. Not one of his proudest moments. There was a note attached to the tree beside him (the tree that had prevented his escape, in fact) and Gil rose to read it.

_Gilbert,_

_I have taken your phone, house keys, and wallet and I'm keeping them until you return my dress undamaged and apologize. No GPS, no calling friends to pick you up, no car, no money. Good luck finding your way, and if you ruin that dress... I'm going to go on a shopping spree with your credit card. :-)_

_-Elizabeta_

"Damn." Gilbert swore, taking the note and shoving it in his apron pocket. "Bitch." Nonetheless, he started walking in the first direction he deemed to lead to Germany. Or civilization. That would work too. The yellow bird flew after him, landing on his head and chirping. Amused, Gil chuckled as the bird made a nest out of his white, snowy hair.

But, Gilbert being Gilbert, obviously took the wrong way. Instead he was just walking deeper into the woods, where the trees were thicker, the light was dimmed, and night was starting to fall. Gil walked for forty minutes before he realized that, in another hour, he wouldn't be able to see a few feet in front of his face. It was already a little too much like the game 'Slender.' He needed to either find some shelter, or make it. The preferable option was 'find,' but Gilbert couldn't see anything other than that giant castle peeking just above the trees.

A giant castle...Peeking above the trees. Gil smirked. "Ha! Perfect! I can't wait to tell Elizabeta about me and my new pet bird's awesome stay in a luxury castle!" The bird chirped merrily and flew ahead, sitting on a branch and giving Gilbert the 'well aren't you coming?' Look. Gil smiled. He then set forth to the buildings ahead.

It was summer, so Gil guessed it was pretty late for it to become so dark. He tripped on the bulky skirt of his dress a few times before he got to the front doors of the seemingly undamaged castle. Knocking loudly, he shouted out.

"HEY, ANYBODY HOME!?" It was only until after he had shouted did Gilbert wonder if there was anybody there. After all, it looked pretty well kept...but staying in a castle in the middle of the woods with somebody else would be...creepy, to say the least.

Of course, It didn't help that the door actually opened. Gilbert peered inside, expecting to see some kind of creepy figure about to jump out at him, or just a very rich looking guy that wore fancy, medieval clothing. He got neither of those. all he saw was a dark and empty foyer.

"Um, Hello?"

Nothing. Looks like this place was uninhabited after all. Gil closed the door behind him and looked around for any source of light other than the dim windows. Mounted candelabras lined the walls and ancient braziers hung from the ceiling, but all were unlit and useless without a lighter or a match. He finally decided to find a room to sleep in until morning. He wandered the dark halls of the place endlessly, until it was completely dark and Gilbert couldn't see anything.

That was when he heard the music.

* * *

**TADA. I did it! sorry for the swearing, it's what happens when Gil and Elizabeta are in the same area. Reviews are pure inspiration, so please do!**

**Also, Criticism is accepted and appreciated just as much (Maybe more) than compliments. Just make it constructive criticism. Thank you all so much for reading, I love you all! Keep writing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back! I'm really excited for people to read this! I'm actually really worried that Gilbert is becoming OOC, so if he is, please tell me! I really love his character, but it can get a little tiring with his every sentence being 'Ze awesome zis' and 'Awesomeness zat' so... I toned it down, but maybe a bit too much? IDK.**

**POSTING EARLY BECAUSE I CAN! **(YOLO, amiright? JK _never say YOLO_.)

**Warnings- Cursing**

**Anyway, enjoy!~**

* * *

_Gilbert wandered the dark halls of the place endlessly, until it was completely dark and He couldn't see anything._

_That was when he heard the music._

* * *

"What the - Is somebody here?!" Gilbert looked around, trying to find a source of the music. It sounded like it was coming from upstairs. _'No, that's stupid...Why would there be...'_ But his thoughts drifted off as the music intensified, a flow of notes drifting louder and softer like waves in the shore.

Gilbert hurried towards the source. If anyone was here, he would find them. He wandered up and down the halls, following the notes to a grand staircase. Climbing the carpeted steps, the albino spotted a light flickering behind one of the large wooden doors. The music was definitely coming from that room. Without any hesitation, Gil opened the door.

His breath was taken away immediately. Inside the room, candle light danced along the walls and reflected on the marble floor. Instruments on stands stood in every corner. In the center of the room stood a antique grand piano. But none of this was what had caught his eye. It was the pianist that had his attention.

The man at the piano was a slim, bespectacled brunette with neat, impeccable hair - Except for a strange curl on the right side of his head. His eyes were closed and there was no music on the piano. He must have known the music by heart. Gil stared at him with wonder, not even bothering to hide when the music ended.

When the pianist looked up, his strikingly violet eyes immediately locked on to Gilbert. "Wha- Who are you!? when did you get here!?" On his face, there was a mix of surprise and anger - And a little bit of fear.

Gil shrugged. "Psh, the door was open! I was just looking for shelter." The strange man in front of Gilbert stood from the piano, anger clear on his face. "That's no excuse to come barging into somebody's _home_ and-"

"Wait, you seriously live here?" Gil said, confused. The musician answered, irritated. "Yes-"

"Alone?"

"Yes, and I would like it if you would kindly-"

"No way."

This was greeted with an expression of surprise on the musician's face. "I-I'm sorry?"

"There's no way somebody could live in a castle in the middle of the forest. How do you get internet? where is your TV?" Gilbert looked at the man incredulously and he returned the look with one of amusement. Gil shook his head. "No way. How can you live without internet? Without WiFi? Without GPS?"

"You'll find it's more common than you may think." he said. Gil was taken aback at these words._ 'how can somebody live here? There clearly isn't electricity, is there plumbing? Or do they have those really gross chamber pots, or whatever they're called?'_

"Well?" Gilbert was pulled from his thoughts as the musician stood before him. Gil jumped at the man being so close. "What?"

"Aren't you going to leave?"

"Why?" Gil asked. The man gave an amused look. "Because you are an intruder in my home? I don't welcome visitors."

"But I need a place to stay!" Gilbert exclaimed, stepping closer to the pianist. "C'mon! There's a whole castle here! can't you give me one room?" The man in front of him stepped back. "B-but-" He lapsed into silence as he seemed to ponder. Finally he gave a sigh of defeat..

"...Fine."

* * *

Gilbert followed the strange musician down the long, winding halls of the castle, taking time to look at everything he had not seen yet. He looked forward at the nicely dressed gentleman before him and had a thought.

"Hey, I don't think I ever caught your name. Mine's Gilbert."

The man smirked. "My name is Roderich Edelstein. So very pleased to make your acquaintance, Gilbert." Gil frowned. He didn't like Roderich's expression. He should be the one smirking.

"I don't mean to intrude," Roderich said, "But why, exactly, are you wearing a woman's dress?"

Gil chuckled. "I was messing with my friend Elizabeta's stuff and I was kinda caught. She chased the awesome me into this forest and took my phone."

"I see..." The taller man said as he opened a door to the left. "I will find some clothes for you in the morning." Gilbert entered the room in front of him and explored the very lavish, slightly dusty bedroom.

"You can sleep here," Roderich said. "Breakfast will be made by the time you get up. Then I want you out of here and on your way."

"W-what?" Gilbert turned around, surprised at the pianists' harsh words. Roderich was gone. Gil frowned as he flopped down on the large four-poster bed.. "Stupid Austrian - he has no respect for my awesomeness..." Though despite disliking the guy, he did wonder what he was doing here in the middle of nowhere. _'It's like he doesn't want to be found.' He chuckled. 'Maybe that's the case - He was very reluctant to let me stay. Ah, screw him, He's just a weird hermit guy.'_ Gil thought as he got up to take off the tattered dress. As he fell asleep under the heavy covers, dreams of yellow birds and piano music rose in his mind and he slept content.

* * *

Roderich stumbled to the basement, shaking violently. He rummaged through the unlabeled crates and boxes in the far corner of the dank underground room until he found what he was looking for. He hastily pulled out a bottle labeled '_Blood Substitute_' and uncorked it violently, gulping down the red liquid inside in a desperate measure to keep himself under control. After he had consumed nearly all of the bottle, he quietly sulked upstairs to his sitting room, sitting in an armchair before the roaring fire in the hearth.

_'I was doing well, I hadn't had to drink any of the substitute for three months...And then this guy has to screw it all up!' _He looked at the bottle in his hand, a disgusted look on his face._ 'Dammit...The sooner he gets out of here, the better.'_ He drained the rest of the bottle and threw it at the wall angrily. It shattered loudly and Roderich winced at the sound._ 'Damn substitute. Doesn't even taste right. Why did that idiot scientist even try? He wasn't even a vampire.'_

* * *

**Did I mention that Roderich was a vampire? Because he is. Major plot-twist-thingie right there. Yeah. Review please! Feedback is like cuddles, it makes me super happy. And happy means motivation. And motivation means this story may get updated more frequently. Yeah.**

**BTW, it's hard to write a person without mentioning their name, so please excuse me for the excessive use of 'The musician ' 'The pianist,' and best of all, 'The other man.' XD**

* * *

_Prussia- "Austria is a penis! Keseseseseseses!_

_Austria- It's called PIANIST, dimwit!_

_**-Keep Writing!**_


End file.
